


发烧

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom
Genre: AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 关于前两天的发烧梗，其实是没有肉的，但是有些词可能触及到了老福特的G点，只能发到这里，老福特是没有的。





	发烧

**Author's Note:**

> 关于前两天的发烧梗，其实是没有肉的，但是有些词可能触及到了老福特的G点，只能发到这里，老福特是没有的。

奶茶生病了，在机场接机的粉丝一眼就看出来了。戴着口罩，精神有点萎靡不振，完全没有以往与粉丝聊天（互怼）的热情与状态，粉丝们担心的问了问，还发烧了。  
在机场的快餐厅，奶茶拄着矿泉水瓶神情怏怏地看AJ吃冰淇淋喝果汁，身体很累脑袋也很混沌，但是内心依旧：我发烧不能吃冰淇淋，你还吃的那么开心！还吃得满嘴都是，平常不见你吃，就这个时候吃是为了气我吗！可恶的男人！不想说话！  
算了，没有体力生气……  
从机场出来AJ对奶茶说：“直接去我那里吧，你发烧了，在酒店也不好照顾。”  
“好。”还没去过，不知道是什么样子。  
AJ还是很开心于奶茶愿意来，并且兴致勃勃的发了INS。  
到了AJ家，不算太大的两室一厅，干净整洁，不过由于其中一室是音乐室，有各种的设备占据着，只有一间卧室。  
奶茶被疾病折腾的身体实在太累了，脱了鞋，没有心情去激动和好奇的奶茶直接瞄准了床的方向，大字躺了上去，身体都陷在床里，瘦得像是薄薄的纸片人。  
躺下没几分钟，迷迷糊糊听见有人按门铃，好像AJ去开了门。  
还在好奇来的是谁，就见AJ拿了外卖进来，“先吃饭吧，身体最重要。”  
“怎么这么快。”  
“我在车上订的。”  
AJ让奶茶靠在床头，拿出一张可以在床上用的小桌子，摆在奶茶面前。  
奶茶打开外卖抿了一口皱着眉头“没味道。”是一大碗肉粥，味道很淡。  
“发烧是不太能尝出味道。”  
但慢慢一碗还是都喝了下去。  
喝完粥，奶茶直接缩到桌子了下面，躺下。  
AJ把垃圾收拾了，桌子拿走折叠，“脱了衣服再躺下吧。”  
“哦”奶茶嘴上说着答应了，身体完全没动。  
AJ坐在床边，扶着奶茶靠着自己帮他脱衣服。  
奶茶其实自己可以，但是有人照顾就懒得动，全程AJ操作帮他脱衣服，自己赖赖的不使力。  
AJ十分费劲的抬胳膊，没有注意到领口还卡了下巴，拽不出来。  
奶茶脸还在T恤里，提醒AJ“卡头了。”  
“哈哈哈哈，宝贝对不起。”  
“不许笑。”  
终于把T恤脱下来，奶茶松了口气，不错没有憋死。  
还有裤子，拉着裤脚脱的时候。  
“卡鸡了……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，宝贝对不起！”  
“不——许——笑”看着AJ笑得不行，奶茶翻着白眼，啊……人生艰难。  
费劲的脱完上下衣服，AJ一身汗也不知道是累的还是笑的，帮奶茶盖了被，胳膊腿都塞进被窝又想起来，“宝贝，内裤换不换。”  
奶茶沉默了一会没有说话，再小声的说“换……吧……”  
AJ去翻行李拿了一条奶茶的内裤出来。  
奶茶突然有点不好意思，嘟囔着“我自己换……”，然后在被窝里伸出一只手，接过了AJ手里的内裤，在被窝里折腾半天把内裤换了后，手里捏着换下来的内裤，想了想还是伸出被窝递给了AJ，被子盖着脸只悄悄漏出一双眼睛。  
AJ看着有点害羞的宝贝笑了笑，把内裤拿出了卧室。在柜子里翻翻，找到了一根体温计。  
“先量一下体温吧。”甩了甩体温计，掀起被角，掖在奶茶的腋下。再去拿了一个冰贴敷在奶茶的额头上，坐在床边陪他。  
奶茶脸红扑扑的又乖乖的样子很可爱，只是生病了的样子是个可怜宝宝。  
过了几分钟，AJ把温度计拿出来一看“38.2°去医院吧。”  
“不去，就不去，我要在家。”  
“去了医院医生处理好得快一些。”  
“去医院要打针。”看着AJ有点无奈的表情又悄悄解释了一句，“要打屁股针的……”AJ更无奈了……  
“那再看看烧会不会慢慢退吧，不退就要去医院。”  
“好。”虽然内心想着：我就不去！  
“今天早上吃药了吗？”  
“没有。”  
AJ翻自家的药箱，找出一些感冒药、退烧药、以及消炎药，倒了一杯温水：“这几粒吃了。”  
奶茶坐起来靠着床头乖乖的吃了。  
“这杯水都喝掉”  
也听话的双手捧着杯子喝光了。  
然后开始不听话……  
“要抱抱。”  
AJ坐在床边把奶茶搂进怀里，奶茶趴在他的肩头，这样心里就好像有了实实在在的存在感和安全感。但是即使这样，也想进一步的去拥有：“AJ，我想做。”  
“已经病了做什么？”  
“听说发烧做挺舒服的。”  
AJ感觉脑袋都大：“你听的什么歪理邪说！病人就要休息！”  
奶茶不同意，并开始解AJ的裤子。  
“不要闹！”搂紧，胳膊不许动。“明天还有行程，你感冒再加重就不可以去了。”  
“试试嘛~”奶茶用着软软的嗓音，还朝着AJ的耳朵吹气。  
“不行！”其实下半身已经有一点反应，但是这个时候不能做。  
“听说那里温度更高会更舒服哦~”  
“不行！”要经受住诱惑啊赖煜哲！！  
奶茶见AJ不为所动，囔囔的说：“好残忍呀……”  
“你现在的身体状况就别我让虐待你了吧。”  
“怎么能叫虐待呢，我主动的。”  
“你现在能硬得起来吗！”  
“我也不用的嘛~”  
“……”奶茶宝贝今天怎么了……  
“要是身体状况还不错的话……”AJ停顿了一下，看奶茶冒着光的眼睛，“就去泡个澡吧，可以好得快一些。”  
奶茶怏怏不乐地噘嘴，“不要，没力气……”  
“做爱就有力气啦？！”真的是生气！“来亲亲吧。”  
奶茶反而撇开头，“不要，会传染。”  
“……”你还知道你感冒啊，这位病号。  
AJ看着奶茶莫名其妙的执拗，亲了亲他的额头，“宝贝，我爱你一辈子，不用多想，好好休息，做一个健康的奶茶宝贝。”  
今天生病的奶茶格外的折腾人，要求AJ必须躺在旁边抱着他，然后找准机会就到AJ的下身那里撸一把，又装作什么也不知道的样子。  
“这么好玩吗？”  
奶茶非常可爱地望着AJ：“超好玩！”  
AJ除了再亲亲他，也不知道该作何表情。  
不过可算是身体累加上药物里的催眠作用，人还是迷迷糊糊的睡着了，像哄小孩子一样把奶茶哄睡，太累了，AJ已经在想要不要讲睡前故事了。  
摸摸额头，烧在慢慢退了，奶茶枕着AJ的胳膊睡得也逐渐沉了，AJ看着奶茶的睡颜，亲了亲他的脸，也渐渐睡了。  
两个人的夜晚，安眠无梦。  
第二天早上，AJ感觉身上有点沉，呼吸不畅。  
迷迷糊糊醒来，是奶茶趴在身上，身体都压在他身上，近距离盯着。  
看AJ眼睛睁开了，奶茶兴奋地说：“AJJ，来做吧！”  
没有理会发疯的奶茶，先碰了碰额头，“烧应该退了。”  
“那就来做吧！”说着还敲了敲AJ的胸肌。  
拿出体温计“先量体温。”  
“好！”  
号不容易安定了几分钟后，奶茶看过体温计：“36.5°退烧了。”  
AJ无奈的解释，“家里没有套套和润滑液。”  
看AJ同意了，奶茶兴奋地：“我带了！！”  
“………………”你可以的，宝贝！  
AJ看奶茶迅速下床去翻行李，这速度身体是好得不错了。  
“身体刚刚好，晚上再做好不好。”  
“不好！”  
扶额。  
感觉到AJ态度的缓和，加上早上男人都有的勃起，奶茶已经开始自己操作了。  
这个时候还拒绝的是男人吗？  
迅速翻身把奶茶压在身下，一只手钳住奶茶的两条细胳膊压在头顶，“不许喊累。”  
奶茶眨了眨眼睛，“我喊点别的~”  
这张嘴还是不要说话的好，直接用舌头堵住了他的嘴。  
早上的日光很好，春光很好，两个人也很好。

**Author's Note:**

> 发烧的宝宝总是磨人的，照顾的人很辛苦。  
> 我一直坚持发烧的宝宝不能做运动~


End file.
